OTP (one time password), also called “dynamic password”, is an unpredictable combination of random numbers generated according to a specialized algorithm. It can be used as a valid password only for one time. OTP is widely used in many application fields such as online bank, online video game, telecommunication, e-governmental administration, enterprise office work, etc.
The dynamic password token is a safe and convenient anti-theft technology for various accounts. For example, during an online transaction, a dynamic password token accordingly provided by the bank can be used to effectively protect the safety of the transaction and the logon verification. In addition, when dynamic password is used, it does not need to modify password regularly, which is safe and convenient, and especially useful for the internal application of enterprises or institutions. Due to the maturity of the short message gateway technology, it is easy to maintain the dynamic password, which reduces the complication and risk of the short message password system. Low cost of post-sale customer service and stable system of the short message password service enhances the security of the system and creates good reputation as well. That is an important reason for banks to adapt such technology widely at present. Currently, dynamic password token is the safest way for identification authentication. Dynamic password token based on time synchronization is most widely used, which generally generates an OTP with 6 digits every 60 seconds and the OTP is valid for only one time.
In the related art, dynamic password token of challenge/response type is the safest. However, generally a challenge code needs to be input manually. Manual input is very likely to cause mistakes, and therefore waste of time.
For the problem in related art that the authentication data is input manually in the dynamic password authentication method, which causes false authentication results and high cost of time and labor, no effective solution is provided at present.